


烟尘

by WE_Tone



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 一见钟情, 小人物, 茜言万语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone
Summary: 她说期望的生活，忽然变成了一截过长未掸的烟灰，落在地上，再也捡不起来
Relationships: 茜言万语





	烟尘

烟|灰  
—————————————————  
>两个城市里奔波的小人物  
>文风清新和沉重交替  
>不是运肉车

烟尘与灰烬的故事  
她想要的人间幸福，忽然变成了一截过长未掸的烟灰，落在地上，捡也捡不起来

1.

这个故事的主角，叫张雨绮。

你问她是做什么的？一个烟尘里奔波的人，而已。

巷子深处的酒吧，是她工作的地方。她酒量很好，很少或从没喝醉。但大部分客人都喜欢给她的酒水里兑点东西，以至于她知道自己没醉却甘心软得像一摊春水。那样时间会被压缩，留给她的记忆会变少。

张雨绮做的是个不能说的职业。每天晚上九点上班的职业也许没有那么多尊严可说。

粉碎她个性的是那条灯红酒绿的街区，重低音肆虐的舞池，破败不堪的木门，和嘎吱嘎吱响个不停地弹簧床。

有时候会有绅士一些的男人努力到最后帮忙把衣服收拾到椅背上，但是大部分的人还是需要张雨绮踮着脚帮忙去倒放在床头那只堆满了烟蒂和烟灰的玻璃烟灰缸。

张雨绮很久没见过初升的太阳了，每每等她从床上坐起来准备迎接新的一天的时候，只能对着橘红色的夕阳抽一根香烟。

不过对于张雨绮来说，每天画上最重的眼影，穿上最华美的衣服，跳最艳丽的舞，收获欢呼声口哨声，就是尊严。

做这行做成头牌，也是尊严。

她比所有人都美，也比所有人都要强。

不过生活嘛，就是该低头的时候低头，该捡钱的时候捡钱。

她曾笑着和人说，如果你一晚给我五千万，我要先拿去还债，剩下的，慢慢还。

她有老公，才三十多岁，比她小一些，很喜欢俄罗斯转盘，也喜欢老虎机，更喜欢一屁股债地跳楼撒手人寰。于是张雨绮没有家，只有每天翻倍的债主和利息滚利息的债款。至于遗产嘛。负的。

有人还房贷，有人还车贷，她，要还情债。

很多人问过她，你做这么“烟尘”的事，不觉得难过吗。

难过？如果这世上没有这些污浊和龌龊，你还能在屋顶坐着喝咖啡？张雨绮反问说。

张雨绮永远不在家里接男人，好像这样，自己就从来没有干过那些事，没有摆出过那些姿势，没有度过那些夜晚。那个精心布置的出租屋，是她最干净的地方，是她可以休息，可以疲惫，可以嚎啕大哭的地方。

她喜欢白色，家里有很多毛茸茸的兔子玩偶，她会给它们买白色蕾丝的小裙子，看着又干净，又可爱。她家里大部分的东西都是白色的，还有粉色，紫色，红色，不过都淡淡的，很温柔。

亦如她这个人，外表炙热，内心冷漠。

就是这样一个人，一个在酒吧后面暗渠里讨生活的人，遇到了另一个在光明大道上乞讨的人。

那天，她难得被放了一次鸽子。虽然钱没拿到，但是她也乐得清闲。她久违地走在晨光下的街道上，清晨，街区已经开始吵闹了起来。不远处有家卖小笼包的铺子，一笼笼的包子堆在灶上，水汽压着旋向上滚去，旁边油锅里滚着油，还有几根油条摆在铁盘子里，热粥豆浆和豆腐脑混着凉菜的咸辣味勾着张雨绮的味蕾，一步一步坐到外面的朔料椅上。

老板，一屉小笼包，再给我来瓣蒜。

没人给她上菜。她抬头一看，老板是熟人，一个大肚子精力旺盛的男人，然而这个男人正缩在灶台后面，不断地拿眼睛瞟旁边插着腰的胖女人。

呸、狐媚东西，坐这脏了我的椅子。

老板娘对这个“勾引”自己男人的女人怒目而视，抖着手里的毛巾，像掸灰尘一样一下一下拍打在张雨绮坐着的椅子上。

不疼，但是张雨绮站起来了。

她微微笑了一下，朝那个怕老婆的老板挤了下眼睛。

李老板，在家吃肥肉吃腻了就来我那，记得常来啊。

气得胖女人呜呜哇哇破口大骂，张雨绮头也不回地往前走，笑得腰也直不起来。

笑罢，擦擦眼角的泪，扯起嘴角再接着笑。这样哭似乎是没那么明显吧。

阳光很好，照亮了街道，而张雨绮觉得自己像是飞扬在光线里的烟尘，那么轻，那么格格不入。

街的转角，有一家咖啡店，落地的窗户接受着这温暖的阳光。这片高楼林立的街区的最低端，只有早上这么一会儿能看到太阳，等到再晚一些，那些穿着西装的人呢会一窝蜂地钻到这些玻璃高楼里去，也没有人再去在乎能不能看到阳光了。

所以现在，那家咖啡店里的人很多。

和小笼包不一样，这里的人不吃蒜，也不沾醋，也不会发出吃面时的呼噜声。他们会先咬一小口面包，然后放下，喝一口咖啡，再用餐巾纸擦擦嘴，然后掸掸胸前领带上的面包屑，接着下一个轮回。

傻逼，不知道用手接一下啊。张雨绮笑了。

她等了一会儿，然后推门走了进去。

金枪鱼的三明治要四十块钱，一杯咖啡要三十二块，张雨绮看了会儿菜单，说我想要那个白色的。

店员转头看了看背后的菜单，白色的，是卡布其诺吗？

张雨绮看着这个素颜短发，穿着白色衬衫，系着墨绿色围裙的店员，心里微微颤动。一束阳光被对面的大楼折叠起来，正好打在她脸上，她微微眯起眼睛，仍然选择给张雨绮提供着服务。

一直服务别人的张雨绮，第一次感觉到了被服务的快乐。张雨绮看着那块银色带着磨痕的胸牌，两个黑体的汉字下面是烫金的英文字母。

“Regina”

女士？万茜微微歪头，表达着疑惑。

啊，好，就要这个。

还需要别什么的吗？

张雨绮笑了，我要了，你就你愿意给吗？

什么？

没什么，要那个芝士蛋糕吧。

好的女士，请问怎么称呼。

キティ-チャン。

万茜愣住了，手里举着杯子和马克笔，写也不是，不写也不是。张雨绮看了她一会再然后笑了起来，引起不少人看过来。

你就写，安琪儿吧。

万茜抿了抿唇，无奈地笑着摇了摇头，笑着把名字写上去。

女士您那边稍等。

张雨绮用手指敲着黑色大理石的左面，一条腿放松着用另一条腿支撑着身体，就这么倚在等餐的地方。她看着万茜打开咖啡机，看着她把牛奶倒在量杯里，那双手素白纤细，和棕褐色的咖啡相互交衬着，似乎无论这双手无论做什么都会让人十分沉醉。

然而把东西递给她的是一个帅气的小哥，小哥红着脸把东西装到牛皮纸袋里两手推给她。

张雨绮朝点餐的地方看了一眼，万茜正在给下个一个顾客点餐，一杯焦糖玛琪朵，一份脱脂牛奶。

张雨绮撇了撇嘴，翻了个天大的白眼。她笑着朝小哥眨了眨眼，然后擦着小哥的手拿过了纸袋。小哥脸通红，转身的时候碰倒了一盒什么东西，张雨绮只听见有什么东西哗啦哗啦地流了一地。

声音不小，万茜也疑惑地探头，看到张雨绮美丽的脸上写满意外和得意，不自觉皱了下鼻子。

张雨绮心想，活该，让你对别人也那么温柔。

不过想想，至少，她没对别人笑。

张雨绮心情很好，坐在窗边感受着最后一缕阳光，打开蛋糕的盒子，一口一口解决那些卡路里。咖啡她没有拿出来，因为她不喜欢咖啡，又苦，又酸，像极了自己的生活。

等到她走的时候，她又看了一眼那个站在吧台后面的白色身影，那道身影背对着她正在调制下一杯咖啡，没有注意到她的目光，也没有注意到她的离开。

叮铃，是风铃声。张雨绮走出了咖啡店，那一缕阳光，也随之隐匿在高楼后面。咖啡店里，昏暗一片。

等回到家，张雨绮才把那个白色的纸杯从牛皮纸袋里拿出来，一路上她不老实，杯口有些洒了出来，白色的杯壁挂着几道褐色的水渍。张雨绮拿纸慢慢擦着，忽然看到了那人写的字。

To the beautiful love

一杯咖啡会让人心情变好吗？

会。

张雨绮坐在镶着栏杆的阳台，两脚探出去，来回摆动着。

像要一跃而下，又像是展翅高飞。


End file.
